A veces te odio, pero al final
by shameblack
Summary: Dedicado a Zanzamaru. AU. En el que hay calor y un balón de futbol en medio. Cuando la recámara se vuelve agobiante y las cosas se mantienen extrañas.


**Autor: Shameblack**  
**Título: A veces te odio, pero al final...**  
**Fandom: Naruto**  
**Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke**  
**Género: Friendship/Romance/Angst¿?/¿?**  
**Resumen: AU. Porque en el calor de mayo ellos no supieron controlar todo eso que tenían, lo bueno y lo malo.**  
**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Kishimoto, yo solo los pongo en un escenario raro**.

* * *

**A veces te odio, pero al final…**  
_Dedicado a Zanzamaru, por su cumpleaños_

El calor de mayo traspasaba las paredes, se escurría dentro y caminaba por la habitación. El abanico seguía haciendo ese rechinido al torcer la cabeza a la derecha y la persiana golpeteaba contra la pared cada que la ventisca la tocaba. Era casi rítmico y arrullador, algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado.

La puerta abriéndose le hizo levantar la cabeza, y mirar con algo de extrañeza a su hermano, que le veía desde el marco. Tenía unas cuantas gotas de sudor en la frente, se notaba un poco cansado y tenso, pero aun así seguía con aquel aire tan soberano y espantosamente familiar que casi podía saborear en el paladar. "Uchiha" gritaba toda la estampa de Itachi.

― Te buscan ― dijo en un murmullo para después salir caminando por el pasillo, quizá hacia su recámara o al baño.

Sasuke se levantó con cuidado de su cama y apagó el abanico. No logró interrumpir el chirrido ni tampoco el golpeteo de la cortina, pero al oprimir el botón la habitación comenzó a tornarse más bochornosa, asfixiante. Quizá solo fuera cosa suya.

― Oye, ¿vienes a jugar?

Naruto le saludaba desde afuera, con esa sonrisa infinita y un balón de futbol bajo el brazo. Sasuke suspiró y se encogió de hombros. No tenía mucho más que hacer y la idea de matar la tarde en su recámara comenzaba a tornarse cansada y sofocante, así que siguió a su amigo calle abajo, probablemente al parque San Lucas, ése que quedaba en la esquina de una cuadra mediocre.

El parque era un lugar tranquilo, nada ostentoso ni bonito. Había gente, sí, aunque muy poca en realidad, y Sasuke pensaba que probablemente fuera porque la gente de por ahí era así: tranquila y sin el interés de pasar un tiempo en un parque mezquino y sin una linda vista para ofrecer. Sin embargo era un buen lugar para jugar un poco sin el fastidio de tener que detener el juego cada que pasara un carro por la calle, o sin la amenaza de la señora Rutkin porque esos mocosos malcriados no se preocupan por sus macetas, y les pegan igual.

― ¡Naruto, Sasuke, llegaron! ― saludó desde la portería Kiba, con una sonrisa un poco más pequeña que la del Uzumaki, pero la misma mirada de diversión y entusiasmo que éste.

― ¡Y trajimos el balón!

― ¡El balón! ― coreó Lee, sentado en el suelo.

Y entonces, de alguna manera, comenzaron a jugar. El sol que quedaba de la tarde les pegaba en la cara y la poca brisa que circundaba por ahí apenas llegaba y los oreaba un poco. Para cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta, había gente completamente desconocida que corría a su lado, que le pedía el balón y se lo pasaba.

Por lo general, todos los partidos terminaban con el mismo pronóstico, y ellos ganaban y lo único que verdaderamente Sasuke disfrutaba era la sonrisa agradecida de Uzumaki, y la mirada honesta y profunda que le dedicaba desde media cancha, cuando recogía el balón. Entonces se daba cuenta que eran los únicos que quedaban en el parque, que estaba oscuro y el sudor le corría por la espalda, haciendo que la camisa se le pegara contra la piel. Sabía que Naruto estaba igual, que estaba tan cansado como él, pero siempre que se acercaba, con pelota en mano, parecía mucho más ligero, más tranquilo.

― Vámonos, guapo. ¿Tu casa o la mía?

― Itachi cocina hoy.

― Mis padres no están ― susurró Naruto por lo bajo, sopesando las posibilidades bajo la atenta mirada de su mejor amigo―. Soy pésimo cocinando, y tú odias hacer de comer para los dos. Creo que visitaremos a tu hermano.

― Hurra ― volteó para comenzar a caminar.

― ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser un sarcástico mamón? ― preguntó el rubio al darle alcance, caminando a su lado por toda la cancha, hasta llegar a la calle.

― Cuando dejes de ser imbécil.

― Bastardo.

― Idiota.

Naruto se rio del insulto, inundando la banqueta de esa sonrisa burbujeante que lo caracterizaba. Sasuke por su parte se limitó a disfrutar del momento, de sentirse a gusto con alguien que lo comprendía, dejando de lado todo lo demás que pudiera estar sucediendo en ese instante.

Como era natural Itachi los recibió con una ceja alzada, aunque no tardó en sacar un plato más para el recién invitado. Sus padres se encontraban en un viaje de negocios, y como era de costumbre Itachi se mantenía a cargo de las comidas que los hermanos llevaran a cabo. Sasuke no se quejaba, tener que seguir algunas órdenes y reglas de su hermano no era lo más complicado del planeta, además de que se llevaban bastante bien.

Ya en la cena Itachi le preguntó a Naruto si sus padres sabían que él estaba ahí. Al parecer el abuelo del rubio había estado sintiéndose mal, por lo que tanto Minato como Kushina pasarían la noche con ellos, por si algo se les ofrecía. Sasuke eso ya lo sabía, y sabía también que Naruto solo en su casa era una plasta de aburrimiento, por lo que fue aquella razón la que motivó al áureo a ir a sacar a Sasuke de su casa para jugar en el parque. Itachi se limitó a espetar un _"Espero que Jiraiya esté bien"_ que propició una pequeña sonrisa de Naruto, al tiempo que asentía tranquilo, como si el viejo fuera más fuerte que cualquier mal que pudiera acontecerle. Y quizá así era.

― ¿Te quedarás a dormir?

La pregunta de Itachi hizo reaccionar a Sasuke, que se había mantenido ocupado con sus pensamientos. Naruto a su lado se encogió un poco de hombros para luego negar, alguien debía de cuidar la casa mientras sus padres no estaban.

― Cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamar.

Sasuke se levantó de su lugar siendo seguido de Naruto, que agradecía con una sonrisa a Itachi. Como era costumbre, acompañaría al rubio hasta su casa, pues era ya tarde y por más bastardo que fuera, era un buen amigo. Además, había una gran diferencia entre ir caminando e ir en carro.

― Repíteme porque no puedes ir en carro a la escuela.

― Yo que sé. Mis padres, el estacionamiento, el calentamiento global.

― El calentamiento global ― silbó mientras miraba por la ventana, pasando sus azules ojos por las luces que dejaban atrás con velocidad―. Alguien debe de escuchar a los osos polares, ¿eh?

― Para escuchar animales ya te tengo a ti.

― Qué tierno, imbécil.

La noche estaba fresca, y se dieron cuenta de ello al bajarse del auto. Las estrellas vislumbraban lo poco que la contaminación les permitía, y la luna, brillante y espléndida les saludaba desde arriba, iluminando la calle.

El paso del viento les caló un poco, para luego mirarse entre ellos. Naruto simplemente se enfiló hacia la puerta, abriéndola con rapidez. Sasuke miró a su alrededor y suspiró un poco, no sabiendo si encontrar tranquilizador el que hubiera más personas en el bulevar o no. Aunque igualmente dejó de importarle aquello cuando miró el ademán de Naruto para que pasara.

Dentro el calor era agradable, y como siempre la cándida casa de los Uzumaki le estremecía un poco. Naruto le golpeó con tranquilidad el brazo, para que lo siguiera a su habitación. Al parecer, nunca era demasiado tarde para jugar un poco en la consola, o para hacer el tonto. Cualquiera de las dos era bienvenida.

En algún punto del juego el rubio había terminado sentado al lado de Sasuke en la cama, tratando de vencerlo pero fallando miserablemente. Odiaba que eso sucediera, porque podía sentir nacer la sonrisa canalla en el rostro de Uchiha, y esas burlas que sólo con los ojos podían ser hechas, como en ese momento que Sasuke se reía calmo. No tardó en recibir un leve golpe en el pecho por parte de su amigo.

― Eres un pésimo perdedor.

― Calla.

Naruto se acostó en el colchón, extendiéndose todo lo que el cuerpo de Sasuke a un lado le permitía. El moreno se quejó, codeando a su paso al rubio, porque ese era su espacio y no quería compartirlo con nadie. Pero no importaba mucho porque al final él se tendió por igual a un lado de Naruto.

Los dedos del rubio tomaron con tranquilidad el control que Sasuke mantenía entre sus manos, para dejarlo en el buró de la izquierda, ese que tenía la lámpara descompuesta que el rubio jamás arreglaría.

La habitación olía a limpio y a ese olor característico del áureo que Uchiha no podía identificar de otra forma que el de su mejor amigo. El viento pasaba silbando por la rendija que dejaba la ventana, moviendo un poco las cortinas y llenando a la estancia de un ruido temporal. Sus respiraciones apenas sobresalían y Sasuke temió quedarse dormido ahí, con el calor de Naruto arrullándolo cada cuánto.

― A veces en verdad te odio.

Las palabras le supieron saladas y rasposas, por lo que volteó la cara hacia su amigo, quien miraba el techo al tiempo que extendía uno de sus brazos, como si quisiera tocarlo.

― En serio, a veces te odio, pero al final…― la cara de Naruto viró para verlo directo a los ojos, conectándose con Sasuke de la única manera que ambos apreciaban. Por un instante el aire se hizo denso―, pero al final, no sé.

El rubio se acomodó de lado, quedando viendo el perfil de Sasuke, quien terminó por voltearse también, para que estuvieran frente a frente. A esa distancia los ojos de Uzumaki eran más profundos pero igual de claros. Más bonitos de lo que pensó.

Una mano cuidadosa, se acercó hasta que los dedos largos y toscos recorrieron con tranquilidad el oscuro cabello, quitando de paso una pelusa que había estado atorada desde hacía más de una hora entre los mechones negros. Los azules ojos seguían mirándolo con serenidad y Sasuke dijo un _qué haces_, pero Naruto simplemente sonrió, más tranquilo y sincero. _No hago nada_ y Sasuke le creyó por un segundo, hasta volver a sentir el tacto en su frente, cómo las yemas trazaban sus cejas y después su nariz, deteniéndose en el filo de los labios.

― A veces te odio.

― Lo sé.

Y el aire se hacía asfixiante, se hacía más caliente y el deseo de tocar más, de ser tocado lo sentía en la punta de los dedos, y deseaba que Naruto lo sintiera por igual. Su mano se posó con cuidado en su cadera y se quedó ahí, quieta, sin moverse. El rubio delineó entonces sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, repasándolos con cuidado, hasta que se acercó un poco más, y la mano en la cadera se resbaló y tocó más allá, pero sin importarle realmente a nadie. Sasuke sintió la mano de Naruto tocar su cuello, sintiendo las cicatrices y el roce áspero de la palma de su mejor amigo.

Desde esa distancia el azul era imposible, y la profundidad asfixiante. Y Naruto ya no se movía y solo lo miraba, y Sasuke quería gritarle que por qué no lo hacía, por qué se detenía, pero se callaba, porque aún había algo que lo detenía, que lo anclaba. Pero deseaba estar ahí, más cerca, más verdadero. Su mano apretó la cadera de Naruto y su cara se movió por convicción.

Era extraño pero no malo. Simplemente algo que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer, pero no por ello repugnante. En realidad estaba seguro que era todo lo opuesto. Incluso si no estaba acostumbrado a besar a un hombre, besar a Naruto resultaba más natural, más ligero. Sus labios le seguían el ritmo y sus manos eran muy diferentes a las de una mujer. Más seguras, más toscas. Más certeras. La idea de que le gustaba más que una mujer le cruzó rápido la mente, y no se asustó. Probablemente fuera cierto.

Aun así el momento no dejó de ser incómodo cuando se separaron. Sasuke no sabía qué había sido eso, y al parecer Naruto tampoco. Estaban aún cerca, y la mano de Uchiha seguía apretando la cadera de su amigo, mientras que los dedos de éste arrugaban la camisa del moreno. Sasuke pensó que eso era bastante extraño, Naruto que la única manera de hacerlo más llevadero sería volviéndose a besar. Quizá no fuera más normal, pero se sentía mejor.

Los labios se rozaban, luego chocaban con fuerza, sin importarles si se lastimaban o no. Había demasiada ropa, muy pocas manos y el suave crujido de la cama acompasaba los pequeños suspiros que dejaban escapar. Un gato callejero aulló fuera de la ventana, mientras a lo lejos el ruido de dos coches frenando rompía la tranquilidad. Sasuke mordía con vehemencia, mientras Naruto exploraba todo lo que le provocaba curiosidad. Eran manos, lenguas, dientes, besos, palabras efímeras que inundaban todo. Era el tener _esto_ y no saber manejarlo, porque en algún momento todo se volvió demasiado bueno, abrumador.

Sin embargo las ganas de hablar pero no hacerlo arribaron con fuerza en Naruto, que se separó abrupto y miró algo asustado a su mejor amigo. De alguna manera había terminado encima de Sasuke y con sus manos perdidas debajo de la camisa de éste.

― ¿Qué haces? ― gruñó Uchiha, con sus manos sujetando la cadera de Naruto.

― Nada.

El calor comenzaba a dispersarse entre la distancia que mantenían. La brisa nocturna seguía entrando por la ventana pero no había ni un solo ruido afuera. Naruto se levantó de encima de Sasuke y se quedó mirando hacia la calle.

― Es tarde ― regresó su mirada a Uchiha―. Es tarde.

Sasuke miró por dos segundos a Naruto, tratando de entender. Al final se levantó del colchón y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación, con los hombros tensos y la mirada molesta. Atravesando la densidad de la atmósfera y las ganas y no ganas de gritar y de golpear. Todo arrejuntándose, provocándole un sabor amargo en el paladar.

Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, apretando el pomo entre los dedos.

― A veces yo también te odio ― y salió por la puerta, dejando a Naruto de pie, con la cabeza echa un caos.

― Lo sé ― contestó, aunque nadie le hubiera escuchado.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Espero que te haya gustado, Zanza:)! Sé que te lo publico tarde y todo, pero una situación familiar se atravesó -algo así muy malo- y no tuve ni tiempo ni ganas de escribir nada. Hice el esfuerzo de hacerte algo decente, porque te lo mereces:D Sé que tiene un final nada happy, pero meeh, con tanto diluvio que hay a mi alrededor es el ánimo que se me contagia.

Perdonen por cualquier falta ortográfica, sintáctica o gramatical. Sé que dije que si volvía a publicar algo sería menos depresivo, pero no es culpa mía, mira que el clima en la ciudad está horrible, con el cielo cayéndose prácticamente y todo el tiempo gris. Natural que se me contagie un poco, ¿no?

En fin, gracias por leer! De nueva cuenta, espero te haya gustado Zanzamaru:D Feliz cumpleaños:)

Cualquier duda, comentario, queja o mentada de madre será bienvenido en un review. Que tengan bonita semana:)

Por cierto, hoy es día de la Independencia de México, así que para todos los mexicanos que andan ahí afuera: **¡VIVA MÉXICO, CABRONES!**

**~Shameblack~**  
**Orgullosamente regia y mexicana**


End file.
